


When Worlds Collide Part: 2

by JUST_NO_ONE



Series: When Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: After the Avengers Civil War Wanda stopped contacting him. So he decided to figure out why...§ON HIATUS§





	1. The Aftermath

It had been less than a year since the event that led him to discovering an alternate universe that included his sister. The two would often visit each other, though after May 2016 she stopped communicating. He decided to figure out why.

* * *

He arrived at the Avengers Compound using the small disk that Tony Stark gave him not so long ago. He spotted Vision, so he decided to talk to him first. Vision was a good friend to Wanda so, Peter thought he might know something. “Hey Vision!” Peter yelled as he walked in the kitchen. “Oh! Hello Mr.Maximoff, what brings you here today?” Vision asked. “Well I’m becoming a little concerned about Wanda. She hasn’t contacted me in awhile, so I’m starting to get worried.” Peter answered. “Well that is hard to explain.” Vision replied. “I’ve got time.” Peter said as he sat on a bar stool. 

Vision spent the next half hour explaining the situation, Peter’s reaction was as to be expected. “ **WHY!?** Why did this have to to happen? And don’t even bother answering, it was a rhetorical question.”, “Yes, I understand.” Vision said. “Soo, she’s gone with Steve’s side, and you probably someone who knows her the best besides me has no idea where she is?” Peter asked. Peter knew Vision might know something about the situation. “I do not understand. Are you insinuating that I could have something to do with the situation?” Vision asked. “Yes, because out of all of the conservations and times I have seen you, when Wanda either comes into conversation or shows up you get flustered. It doesn’t take a smart person to realize that you _like_ her.” Peter answered. “I do not know what you are talking about.” Vision replied back, starting to become flustered. “Just tell me where you think she is because it’s better to tell me than anybody else.” Peter said, clearly trying to win the moral side of the argument. "Well then I suppose that you are right about the situation." Vision said.

Now all he had to do is find his sister...

 


	2. Nice to see you...

Now that Peter knew where to find Wanda he still chose not to take any chances with a super soldier, a guy with metal wings, and an assassin who could (probably would) kill or seriously injure him just like Apocalypse, possibly worse. So, in the meantime he decided to head home.

* * *

He walked up to his old door step, pulled out his keys and went inside. “Mom! I’m home!” He yelled. “Hi, Peter! How have you been?” His mom (who still didn’t know about Wanda), Marya said. “Same old, same. You?” Peter asked. “I’m good.” Marya said. “How’s Lorna?” Peter asked. Lorna was his little sister. “Well, she’s been going through a lot of stuff right now. You know with manifesting her powers and all.” Marya answered. “I’ll go talk to her.” Peter said. “She’s upstairs in her room!” Marya said.

He walked upstairs to his little sister’s room. He walked through the door and found Lorna, she was laying on her bed. “Wow! I thought you would’ve been happy to see me, it’s been awhile!” Peter yelled. As soon as she heard his voice, she got off the bed, got her green hair out of her face and hugged him. “How’ve you been?” Lorna said as she let go of him. “Boring, but I’m teaching now.” Peter answered. “How?” Lorna asked. “Well A) I’m teaching P.E., also a sub. B) I it was pretty easy and didn’t take long. Now, what about you?” He answered. “Powers are getting better to control, so I guess I’m good.” Lorna said. “That’s good! You should totally go to Xavier’s, it’ll help with your powers and you’ll get a good education.” Peter said with a smile on his face. “Well then let’s go ask mom.” She said as Peter sped down the stairs. “Hey! You forgot someone!” She yelled. “Oh, whoops!” Peter said as he brought her down stairs. “Hey mom! Can I go to the school that Peter goes to?” Lorna asked. “I guess that’s okay, just try and stay out of trouble.” Marya said. “ **YES!** ” Lorna yelled, as she jumped up and down enthusiastically. “I’ll go talk to the professor! I’ll be back in a while! Kinda busy!” Peter yelled as he sped off.

* * *

_**Back at the X-Mansion:**_ He arrived back at the mansion, he would tell Charles later. Now he had not only class to teach. “Hey Pietro!” Scott said as he came up behind him. “I told you not to call me that!” He said. “Too late Pietro Django Maximoff!” Scott said as Peter groaned. Peter hated it that his friends knew his full name, ‘Thanks a lot Jean’ he thought. ‘Hey! It’s not my fault that we had a mental connection.’ Jean said in his head. ‘Get out of my head Jean!’ He replied. ‘Okay sorry!’ Jean said.He also didn’t like that Jean or the professor could go in his head and mess around in there. But no time to think about that now, he had to teach a class in 30 minutes.

 ** _30_** **_minutes_** **_later:_** He and a group of students were at a basketball court. “Okay today we’re going to start with stretches. Next, jumping jacks, lunges, and push-ups. You got that?” Peter said to his students as they nodded. Ten minutes later they finished up their warmup and had to run two laps around a makeshift track. “Pick up the pace Summers! You too Grey! This isn’t time to chitchat with each other, you can do that at lunch!” He yelled. Scott and Jean were now a couple, so they would have to constantly be with each other. Peter thought it was funny at first, but after awhile it got annoying.

A little while later his class ended, it was now time for X-Men training. “Did you have to do that at gym?” Scott said in his uniform, Jean was next to him. “Of course! I’m a teacher, it’s my job! But if you have a problem we can work it out by negotiating. Considering that it’s not the biggest thing right now.” Peter said that last part under his breath. “What was that last part?” Jean asked. “Nothing it was nothing.” Peter was startled that she heard that part. “Just say it.” Scott said. “Fine! It’s about Wanda, a little while ago she stopped talking to me. I went over to the Compound, I talked to Vision who said there was a disagreement over this thing called the ‘Sokovia Accords’. Tony and a few others wanted it, Steve and the rest including Wanda were against it. There was an airport fight, Steve’s side was captured except for him and his World War Two buddy. They were put in a prison in the ocean called the R.A.F.T., Steve busted them out. Clint and this Ant-Man guy went under house arrest, the rest went rouge. I’m also starting to think that Vision has a crush on Wanda so....Yeah.” Peter said.“Well...That’s a lot to process.” Scott said putting his head down. “Yeah, so I’m sorry that I’m being so uptight.” Peter said. “It’s okay, you’re under a lot of stress we understand that.” Jean said sympathetically. “Thanks, but I just wanna punch something right now. It might help out.” Peter replied. “Thanks, for the enthusiasm Peter! Now line up everyone!” Raven yelled.


	3. The Battle...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some X-Men training!

“Is everyone ready?” Raven yelled at the X-Men in the Danger room. “Today you’ll all be doing sparring exercises, with a special guest.” Raven said. The younger team members just looked at each other, just then his dad Erik walked in with his suit on. “Each of you will be paired up with a partner per round after each round you’ll then switch partners.” Raven said as the group smiled. “First round: Storm v. Quicksilver, Phoenix v. Magneto, Cyclops v. Myself, and Nightcrawler v. Beast.” Raven yelled as they all got into their fights. Peter almost lost his, but luckily he was able to tire Ororo out, Erik won (he was more experienced), Raven won with her hand-to-hand combat skills, and Kurt won his as well. 

“Next round: Quicksilver v. Phoenix, Storm v. Magneto , Cyclops v. Nightcrawler, and Beast v. Myself.” Raven said. For Peter going up against Jean was a little harder with her more advanced powers, and in the end she won. Ororo won hers, she was able to suck Erik into a gust of wind until he gave up. Kurt won his, he just teleported until he was able to knock Scott out. The last fight almost ended in a tie, Hank and Raven both had superior combat skills, however Raven won.

“Third round: Quicksilver v. Cyclops, Storm v. Myself, Phoenix v. Beast, and Nightcrawler v. Magneto.”, Peter’s fight was easy, all he had to do was disoriented Scott then knock him down. Raven lost hers, she wasn’t able to out run the weather. Jean won hers thanks to her mental powers, causing Hank to get confused. Kurt won his, teleportation v. magnetism is not a fair fight. “Fourth round: Quicksilver v. Nightcrawler, Storm v. Beast, Phoenix v. Myself, and Cyclops v. Magneto” Raven said. Ororo won her’s again, Jean also won her’s, Erik won his, and Peter’s ended in a tie. “Fourth Round: Quicksilver v. Myself, Storm v. Cyclops, Phoenix v. Nightcrawler, Beast v. Magneto.” Raven said. Peter won his, Storm won her’s, Kurt won his, and surprisingly Hank won. ”Alright! Fifth round: Quicksilver v. Beast, Storm v. Knightcrawler, Phoenix v. Cyclops, and Magneto v. Myself.” Raven yelled. Peter lost due to his cockiness, Jean won since Scott went easy on her (or so he claims), Ororo won since she didn’t hold back, and Raven won thanks to her combat skills.

”Final round: Storm v. Phoenix, Cyclops v. Beast, Kurt v. Myself, and finally Quicksilver v. Magneto!” Raven yelled with a smirk. Jean and Storm tied, Scott won his, Raven went easy on Kurt even though she still won. Peter’s battle was a little tougher, he wanted to prove himself to his dad, and Erik just wanted to see what his son could do. So, Erik went with full force, charging at him with metal bars. The battle was long, however Peter won after he slowed down time and made his dad loose his balance. When his dad hit the floor he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally made a table for who was going to be sparring with who.


	4. Almost Enrolled...

After the fights everyone else went off to do other things, but Peter and Erik decided to have a little talk.

* * *

 “So what are you here for dad?” Peter asked as he sat down. “Well, I came to see my only son.” Erik answered with a smile. “How long are you staying?” Peter asked. Erik would only call or visit every so often, so Peter never really got to talk to his dad about what was going on in his life. “About a month. Now tell me what’s on your mind?” Erik said. “Well, Wanda hasn’t contacted me in a while, now that I know why I’m a lot more worried than I used to be. Lorna also wants to go to this school. But, on the plus side I’m dating someone.” Peter said. His girlfriend was named Crystal and she made him really happy. They knew each other as friends first, but eventually became something more and were almost at their one year anniversary. “What’s her name?” His father asked. “Crystal, and I really like her.” Peter answered. “Well then that’s good to hear. Now, let’s talk about the Wanda situation.” Erik said. Though Wanda wasn’t is daughter, the two still shared their genetic link and had gotten to know each other more whenever she came to visit. Peter then spent the next hour explaining the situation. ”Have you tried to get to her?” Erik asked. “No, not yet I’m just taking my time.” Peter answered. “Well I hope that you will soon.” Erik said. “Yeah, I hope so too.” Peter replied. 

After his talk with his dad, Peter decided to go talk to Charles about his sister. His younger sister from his universe that is.

* * *

Peter arrived at Charles’ office, and he was going to tell him about Lorna. The Professor knew he was there the second he arrived at the door. “Come on in!” Charles said. Peter then walked through the door and sat down at a chair. “So, Professor I have a younger sister named Lorna. Now, Lorna is also a mutant and I was wondering if you could allow her to come here?” Peter said. “What are her abilities?” Charles said. “Well she has Electromagnetism and weirdly enough she can control metal. When she does that there will be a greenish-black glow, kinda like Wanda’s just not red.” Peter answered. “How well can she control them?” Charles said. “Last time I talked to her she said she was getting better.” Peter said. 

“Well, I’ll see about that. Thank you for telling me.” Charles said. Peter then said thanks and left to go home.


	5. A Little Bit of Peace...

Peter arrived at his house, he owned a few acres given to him by Charles. It was pretty big, it had a few rooms perfect for the family that he wanted. He was at his front door with McDonald’s for dinner. When he walked inside the first thing he did was go to the living room to see Crystal. “Hey I’m home!” Peter said with a grin. “Hey! How was your day!” Crystal said before she kissed him. “Well I figured out what happened to Wanda, taught some classes, trained, talked to Erik, my mom, and Lorna.” Peter said as he put the food down on the coffee table. “Well, what happened?” Crystal asked while putting a hand on his shoulder. “Well, I’ll explain the situation. But right now let’s eat dinner.” Peter said, speeding over to the dinner table. 

While the two ate dinner he explained the whole situation, as well as what his options are to help out in all of this. “I don’t know if I can do anything, but if I can will.” Peter said. Crystal covered his hands with her’s. “Well whatever it is I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You always do.” She said with an encouraging smile. Peter had a smile on his face as well. “Thanks. But I’ve had a long day and just need to go to bed.” Peter said as he cleaned off the table. “Hmm, okay.” She said with a sympathetic look in her eye. 

About an hour later they were asleep. Crystal’s head laid on his shoulder with his arms around her. 


	6. Family Is What Matters...

_It was on a plane when the event occurred “I want a paternity test!” Mr.Dane yelled at his wife who was trying to stop her baby from crying. “Well we can’t right now.” His wife said_. _“No! You lied to me, humiliated me, and most of all made me raise a kid who is clearly a mutant.” He said angrily. “Well that’s funny! I seem to remember how content you were raising her for the past year.” She retorted. “That’s it! I want a divorce.” He said. The baby started to cry._

_But that’s when it all ended, the plane went down that baby was one of the only survivors. Eventually that baby would be adopted by a women name Marya Maximoff becoming Lorna Maximoff._

* * *

Peter was with Lorna when she had to get a needle in her arm by Hank to get a better understanding of her powers on the genetic level. But what he found would shocked everyone in the room. “Um...Peter you should really take a look at this.” Hank said showing him matches for Lorna’s DNA, the matches were Peter and Erik. “Peter what’s wrong?” Lorna said as she went over to see what they were looking at. “Oh my God!” She said sounding shocked. Peter had to spend the next hour trying to console his crying little sister. 

Peter _had_ to tell Erik that he had another kid. “Hey dad!” Peter said knocking at the dor. Erik opened up and said, “What is it Peter?” He said with a look of concern. “This is going to be hard to hear, but did you ever have an affair with a married women with the last name ‘Dane’?” Peter said. “Yes, but what does this have to do with anything.” He asked. “Well, she got pregnant, a little girl. But, sadly her husband found out on a plane ride, he asked for a paternity test and then it escalated to him wanting a divorce. Though the talks never got that far as the plane crashed, the baby was one of the only survivors. Her name is Lorna, she has powers like your’s but it comes out in a greenish-black cloud.” Peter said.

“Where is she?” Erik asked, sounding worried. “She’s here. Oh! And their is one other thing, she got adopted by my mother.” Erik was at a loss for words, he had a another daughter. “I know it’s a lot, believe me. I may look calm on the outside but on the inside I’m screaming for this to all just be a dream, but it’s not. Now, the best thing to do right now is to go talk to her, just don’t talk about Wanda she doesn’t know yet and I’ll go tell my mom.” Peter said. “Where is she?” Erik asked. “Charles’ office, their talking about enrollment.” Peter said before he sped off.

* * *

 Surprisingly his mom already knew, she figured it out when Lorna first got her powers. 


	7. I’m gonna be there soon...

After the whole Lorna’s parentage disaster Peter decided to finally visit Wanda.

* * *

He arrived at the safe house where Cap’s team was supposedly staying at with a backpack filled with things needed for a disguise. He needed to blend in with a crowd, something he picked up from Raven and Natasha and he wasn’t going to do that with in almost an all silver look. When he got there Wanda wasn’t the one answering, it was Natasha with some short blond hair. “Peter what do you want?” She asked. “To see Wanda.” He said sternly. “She’s not here.” Natasha said. Peter knew she was telling the truth, she would never lie about it. “Then can you tell me where she is?” He asked sounding somewhat annoyed. “I can’t tell you that.” She said sternly. “Why not?” He asked. “Too much of a risk.” She replied.

“Listen to me. I’m not some spy or some soldier you think Stark is trying to use to bring you guys in. I would never do that to anyone, especially my sister. Who if I remember correctly is on the run and was forced to be in a straight jacket with a shock collar around her neck. Look, I’m just worried about her and I want to see her. So please help me find my sister.” He said with a pleading look in his eyes. “Fine, but you’ll need to not look like, well you.” She said gesturing to his silver clad clothing and hair. “That’s why I have this.” He said gesturing to his backpack.

As they walked through the house, Steve and Sam saw him and asked said ‘Hi’ to him, it wasn’t until they found a couch that they stopped walking. “Okay, let’s see what you got in here.” She said. “Uh, just some black and white shoes, a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt, a comb, some brown hair dye, and some other hair products.” He said, putting his hand on his neck. “Okay, well Steve can help you with the hair dye.” She said handing it to him. “Thanks.” He said as he walked off with his things.

A little while later Peter was finished putting together his disguise and went off to finally see him sister. 


	8. Meeting Part 1

He eventually arrived at an apartment address Natasha had given him and knocked at the door. Wanda answered the door, “Hey.” She said as she ushered him into the apartment. “It’s good to see you!” She said as she wrapped her arms around him. “You too.” He said, still hugging her. “I see you changed your hair.” She said when she let go. “Yeah, it’s not permanent. But, I could also say the the same for you.” He said looking at her reddish hair.

“Yeah, it helps me blend in a bit more.” She said.

“Oh, and speaking of that, how do you afford this place?” Gesturing to the area surrounding them. There were several doors leading to other rooms, leather chairs and couches, a large kitchen, and a nice looking dining room table. ‘Seriously! Who can afford this?’ He thought.

“Umm...Well, let’s just say it’s not mine, but I’m allowed to stay here.” 

“So, who’s the owner?” 

“Vision’s but I’m allowed to stay here.” She said sitting on the nearest couch. “And before you ask he is on a mission, I don’t know when he gets back.”

“Oh, really? And what do you have to do to stay here?” He asked as he moved to sit on a leather couch.

“Nothing actually.” 

“So, you’re allowed to stay here rent free with no strings attached?” 

“Yup, well really only the promise to stay safe.”

Just then the door opened.....


End file.
